Evice
|-|Evice= |-|As Es Cade= Summary Evice (Japanese: ワルダック Wardack) is the criminal mastermind behind Cipher. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Cipher Head (Japanese: シャドーのボス Shadow Boss). He disguises himself as the mayor of Phenac City under the name of Es Cade (Japanese: バックレー Backley). In his disguise, he is a fat and jolly gentleman who appears to be worried about the increase in crime caused by Cipher and Team Snagem, yet as the head of Cipher, he appears to have done nothing to stop either of them, ensuring that Snagem and Cipher work without interference. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-B Name: Evice, Es Cade Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Leader of Cipher, Mayor Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Power Swap (Can swap her ability with the partner Pokémon) Slowking, Metal Manipulation, Can switch out and pass all temporary stat increases or decreases on to the Pokémon that replaces it in battle, Can greatly increase her attack stat Scizor, Martial Arts, Rock and Earth Manipulation, Can increase his attack and defense stats Machamp, Air Manipulation, Flight, Can increase his attack and speed stats Salamence, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can increase his attack and defense stats Slaking, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can force the target to switch with a randomly chosen Pokémon from its Trainer's party Aggron | Shadow Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Tyranitar Attack Potency: Street level | At least Island level (Superior to Gonzap and Nascour) | At least Country level+ (Commands an extremely powerful Shadow Tyranitar, which is one of the strongest Shadow Pokémon) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic (Faster than Nascour) | At least Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G (Owns a very well trained Machamp) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Island Class | At least Country Class+ Durability: Street level | At least Island level | At least Country level+ Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with Slowking, Scizor, Machamp, Salamence, Slaking, Aggron (Only if Tyranitar was snagged from him) | Shadow Tyranitar. Intelligence: Gifted (Acted as the major of Phenac City in order to ensure the work of Cipher and Team Snagem for the complete success of his plan) Weaknesses: Presumably normal human weaknesses, occasionally uses turns to stat-enhance or heal his Pokémon. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Ground, Bug, Steel, Water, Grass, Fairy, and extremely weak to fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team | With Shadow Tyranitar Note: All the Shadow Pokémon are considered to be stronger than their normal forms. Pokémon Team 199Slowking.png|Slowking, The Royal Pokémon. 212Scizor.png|Scizor, The Pincer Pokémon. Machamp.png|Machamp, The Superpower Pokémon. 600px-373Salamence.png|Salamence, The Dragon Pokémon. 289Slaking.png|Slaking, The Lazy Pokémon. Tyranitar.png|(Shadow) Tyranitar, The Armor Pokémon. Hold Item: Nugget 306Aggron.png|Aggron, The Iron Armor Pokémon. (After snagging his Shadow Tyranitar) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Leaders Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6